Is this a Reverse Trap?
by Shivasb
Summary: Who could imagine that playing a game might transport someone to a New World? Certainly not an otaku cosplaying as a Naruto character in said videogame. "Now, how do I get out of this mess before the college entrance exam?"
1. Chapter 1

Sato Yui was many things: she was neither rich nor poor, she was slightly overweight but not fat nor slim, just smart and intelligent enough to get through high school without any major hiccups but no academic achievement, not popular enough to have a group of people as her friends but not so socially inept as to not have any, and not attractive enough to get boys to look at her but not ugly enough to be repulsive. She was an average high school girl through and through. The only thing she excelled at was being an 'anime appreciator', as she called herself. In truth, she was a huge otaku.

In the year 2136, after the creative crisis that every form of media faced in the first half of the 21th century, the manga and anime industry became huge, as did many other forms of art and media. After all, if machines are capable of doing most jobs that are non-creative, what use was there for factory workers? Or common office workers? (And that was the root cause of great societal unrest nowadays, but that's not important to the matter at hand).

But she wasn't the average otaku, far from it. Ever since she was young, she would read every single manga and watch every single anime she could get her grubby little hands on. And her favorite, by far, was the old manga called 'Naruto'.

Not because the action scenes, or somewhat confusing story, and unbalanced power scaling. Or the mind boggling amount of fillers. But because of the characters. Most of them were memorable. She enjoyed almost all of them. And her favorite was the main character, Uzumaki Naruto.

And that was the mold she used to create her character in the DMMORPG called Yggdrasil.

The first time she heard about this DMMORPG she was too young to play, being only 9, but she immediately became interested. Having the freedom to create anything you wanted? Sign her up for it. And that's what she did as soon as she hit the age limitation of 13.

{It's worth noting that her grades dropped more than her grandma saggy tits [eww?!] that year.}

As soon as she logged into the game she set up to create 'her perfect main'. She did all the research before-hand about her favorite character characteristics, such as height, skin tone, even going as far as measuring arm and leg length. Honestly, she didn't think that just creating the character would have been so much fun. Now she just needed to level up and choose the classes and professions wisely.

Of course the first thing was choosing race, and she went for human. In Yggdrasil there were many races to choose from, from humanoids to heteromorphic, and by choosing a Human she would be able to have free race levels to fill with more class levels. Not only that, but the other races where yucky by her younger standards. Who would want to be a slime?

Then she needed to pick her classes. She started as a Martial Artist and made her way up until Ki Master first, this way she would be able to level up faster and by herself, if need be. Finishing up this class tree, she started to make her way up to the ninja class. Since in Yggdrasil you could only choose certain classes after you leveled up enough, and the ninja class was one of these, Yui needed to be at least level 60 to be a ninja, so she started on her way as a thief, simultaneously advancing towards another special class she had her eyes on: Devil Arm.

This class was special because you needed a minimum level of 80 to pick it up, and she needed it because it was the closest she would ever get to the Nine Tails from the series. Yui even called it Kurama sometimes!

And it was as a human martial artist that she first entered the realm of Yggdrasil.

One hour later she decided to buy a voice modulator because guys where just so annoying!

The first few weeks she spent just learning the game, enjoying the freedom to do whatever she wished to, be whoever she wanted to, and adventure to her hearts content. On the second month or so she already had a good grasp of the game, and started to mingle with the in-game community. On the first year she became part of a guild of adventurers, where many shared her interests, and it felt good, like a club all those manga from ages past.

On the third year, having already maxed her character, her guild split up. She couldn't remember exactly where the discussion began, something about three guild members that were in some sort of relationship, but she knew that it wasn't this that caused the split. What did was human nature. The festering of resentment, jealously, greed. Yui found it all so silly, because for her, even if she really liked Yggdrasil, it was just a game. But for some it was more. Way more.

On the fourth year she joined another guild, one more focused on PvP and acquiring rare items and equipment. She even participated on the raid of Ainz Ooal Gown, even though was killed by the first floor Guardian when a priest she had previous grievances with refused her support in a critical moment.

It took almost three months to recover that loss. Damn that guy.

On the fifth and last year of Yggdrasil Yui rarely logged in. Being too busy with studying for the college entrance exam as well as finishing high school took a lot of her time, leaving almost no spare time, and those she mostly used to relax and be with her family, only going into the game out of habit.

And today would be the last time she logged in. She didn't know why she was doing that, or for whom. Even her old crush from the game, one guy she just knew as Kekmaster, haven't logged in for some time now. Maybe she was just doing this out of a sense of nostalgia. Who knows?

 **/-/**

Checking the clock once she logged in Yui noticed that it was already 23:29 and she was in the main plaza of the starter point for her race. She remembered every inch of the city, the town square where she attacked her first guard (it was an accident, of corse), where she bought her first trench knife, something she still had in her inventory, where she first completed a class quest…

All those memories flashed in her head while she stood there, unmovable. Remembering all of those hardships, the adventures…

Opening the menu again she noticed that she had a little more than fifteen minutes left, and she was eager to see the fireworks the devs promised on their webpage. And she wanted to take a closer look. Consuming one of the flight items she had won from an event, [Dove wings], which gave her the ability to fly for 20 minutes, as well as a pair of wings, she started to ascend as much as she could, going over the clouds, so high she would be able to see the world curving if it was real.

When the clock ticked 23:45 the fireworks started, and she pitied whoever lost that spectacle. There was so many colors, so many effects... the fact that this was a game allowed the devs to tinker with the resultant explosion, shaping it like names of the Nine Champions; the top Guilds; the image of the Most killed monster, which, surprise, was a particular kind of snow goblin that when killed could drop a [Paintball] that allowed one to change the color of their own equipment (or stain someone else's, the number one use of the item); and finally a picture of Yggdrasil, a giant tree in the air with different colors for each branch. It was a digital spectacle, really.

Yui knew that the tree would represent the official end of the game, the server shutdown. But she hasn't expecting something so bright since it nearly blinded her.

But as soon as she was able to see again she already preparing to log out…

Until she realized she couldn't open the menu anymore.

And she could see the curvature of the world.

And her [Dove wings] ran out.

And she began to fall.

Even faster now.

And she heard the winder whistling around her as she fell.

And she felt the cold, when she knew she couldn't fell it in-game because it was simply impossible.

And then she remembered all the anime she watched about someone being trapped in another reality.

And in a ladylike manner, she exclaimed…

"FUUUUUUUUCK!"

She was already past the clouds now, the ground fast approaching.

She knew she had on her some more sets of wings, so in an act born of desperation she started to search her clothes for pockets (there were none), until she saw her hand entering a black hole in the air and felt herself grab a small object. Pulling her hand free she saw a pink feather, the inventory representation of a [Flamingo Wings], a really shitty flight item that allowed the user to glide until he/she/it touched ground of any kind. 'Those shitty flightless birds' she thought

{Had Yui studied a little bit more of ornithology, she would know that flamingos can, indeed, fly.}

Automatically crushing the feather in her hand, she felt her shoulder blades sprout wings (a curious feeling), and Yui felt herself gradually lose speed and gain a more controlled flight, rapidly approaching a forest, and after a minute or so she even started to enjoy it. She felt like those people that jump from mountains with some kind of parachute!

{Had Yui looked a little bit more into it she would know the parachutes were called paragliders, actually.}

But eventually all good things must come to an end. Yui had forgotten that as soon as she stepped into anything the wings would dematerialize, and she did it by stepping into a weak tree branch when she reached the forest's canopy, breaking it and launching her on a comical fall through tree branches and leaves. She didn't realize how lucky she was that her main was level 100, since she was tough enough to withstand all of this without a scratch.

Now safely on the ground, illuminated by the midnight moon that infiltrated the forest through the hole in the canopy made by her falling, not that she need it since one of her passives as Devil Arm was [Dark sight], Yui could take stock of the situation.

She was alive.

She was in the middle of a forest in god knows where.

She could hear all the critters and creepy crawlers scurrying about.

She was alone.

She was scared.

So she did the only thing she could do: she screamed and started to run whilst crying.

Let it be known that [Humans] don't have any racial passive that can control her own emotions.

And so she ran as far as she could. Which was pretty fucking far, since she was a level 100 melee character based on speed, strength and agility.

Finally stopping, she noticed she was no longer inside the forest, but instead on a beach, and it was one of the most beautiful beaches she ever saw, beating even those beaches she saw when she and her family traveled to Fiji. It was a small bay, with white sand, soft waves and the full moon shining on the sky. It was a breathtaking scenery.

She could feel the wind on her face, her heart hammering on her chest, the sweat on her brown, the weight of her clothes, the feeling the rings on her fingers, her tongue on her mouth, and she finally started to truly realized that what was happening was not normal, not natural. It wasn't just a dream caused by the stress of studying for the exam.

That this was real. It was impossible, completely unthinkable, and frankly just silly to think about. But she was drawing a blank for any other explanations.

And without thinking she muttered the first words that came to her mind.

"Where am I?" Uttered a deeper voice than her own. Was she truly alone?

"Who said that?" Was this voice copying what she was about to say?

"Show yourself" She heard the voice again, and this time she finally realized it was hers. Third time is the charm, after all.

"What is going on?!" This voice wasn't hers! It wasn't even remotely likely the voice modulator she bought!

Then she remembered she was in her main, Uzumaki Naruto, and she decided to do an experiment, after all, all sorts of inappropriate content were banned from the game (There was a thriving modding community dedicated to breaking this rule on private servers back in the day). So steeling herself she looked down and immediately noticed that two molds of flesh where missing from her chest.

{Not that they were big or anything out of the average for a Japanese girl, but they were there and they were hers!}

She took of the long black coat with flame motifs she was wearing, then the orange and black kimono top, and finally the black shirt, she was able to verify that indeed she didn't have boobs anymore, and when she touched her chest ("Holy! Those are firm!") she could feel it.

{Had Yui been in her right mind she would have realized this test was completely unnecessary, since she did feel the branches breaking on her fall.}

And if she could feel her chest, then that meant she would have to do the next test, and Yui was dreading that. Really dreading it. It was the point of no return. But there was no other way available that she could think that would help her settle her mind.

With eyes closed she did the unthinkable: she grabbed the hem of her dark orange and black pants and pulled on them. And slowly opening her eyes she was able to see that…

" **That's a penis"** Said an unnaturally deep voice in her head.

Yui fainted.

 **/-/**

 **There is it. I hope you guys liked it. Please let me know.**

 **This is my first time writing with a woman as the main character. Please tell me if I got anything wrong.**

 **Thank you.**

 **/-/**

 **Sato Yui/Uzumaki Naruto**

 **Human - 0**

 **Martial Artist - 5**

 **Martial Lord - 10**

 **Ki Master Outer - 15**

 **Ki Master Inner - 15**

 **Thief - 5**

 **Ninja - 15**

 **Avenger - 5**

 **Demon Hunter - 10**

 **Devil Arm - 15**

 **Ashura – 5**

 **Known Skills:**

 **Passive –**

 **[Dark Sight]**

 **Actives –**


	2. Chapter 2

As stated before, Sato Yui was not born in a family of means. This is not to say that she was born poor, but her family would never be able to, say buy her or her younger sister the best clothes, or book trips to exotic places like the Bahamas or the Lunar Trade Station, but she was able to have buy, medium quality clothes have a dog, and have a nice mattress with nice, clean sheets to lie on the weekends. And she was very familiar with the sensation of her sheets under her and blankets covering her body while waking up.

Which was why she was surprised that the first thing she felt upon waking up was a hard piece of wood touching her back. Then came the feelings of her arms and legs, that similar to how they would feel when she was utterly bored in class and decided to just not move a limb to see what happened. And finally came the dizziness, feeling as if she had a hungover.

{Which she never had. Our protagonist is a decent sort of person, never having touched alcohol on her life or succumbing to other vices. After all, she was already addicted to anime, there wasn't any more money for anything else.}

So, with all those sensations and more helping to jump-start her brain, Yui slowly started to open her eyes, and what she found dumbfounded her. She was tied upside down to a wooden post located in the middle of what looked like a very crudely made wooden construction and all around her, to her growing horror, where the bleeding bodies of a plethora of animals, from small rodents to big game like boars, with very crude butcher hooks going through them.

She made to scream, but stopped when her hearing came back full force, and with it the rhythmic sound of drums and voices, alongside all the flies that rounded the corpses. What was going on?

The last thing she noticed was that she was, for some reason, completely naked. Looking up (down?) she gasped at what she did and didn't see, meaning the lack of two somethings that should have been there and the very obvious presence of something that shouldn't be. And at this point all the event of last evening came rushing back to her: the server shutdown, her falling from the sky, the voice, all of it.

"What is going on?" She asked no one "Am I still in the game?"

Was there some kind of bug that removed the lewd content inhibitors and stopped her from opening the menu? Was the company hacked?

' **What game are you talking about, partner? Can I play too?** ' Spoke that same ethereal voice that seemed to echo from nowhere.

"Who's there?!" Yui asked scared.

' **It's me, partner!** ' It answered.

"Where are you?" She asked, getting more desperate by the minute.

' **Right here, on your left hand. Have you forgotten?** '.

Slowly, almost mechanically, Yui glanced towards her arm for the first time since the server shutdown. Her left arm had a 'normal' shoulder (where did she get all that muscle from?), but everything below the first few centimeters was fundamentally wrong. To start with deep red veins looking more like tentacles started to spread from the initial point, each time becoming more common, so much so that at the elbow all of it was the same shade of red, from this point on the arm became bulkier, the fingers were vicious looking and the nails had a deep black color that sucked all light from its surroundings, and what appeared like cracks in a barred land spread evenly throughout the arm, with a ghostly blue hue deep within the fissures. And the focal point of it all was the deep violet bloodshot eye that existed in the center of the back of her palm.

She knew this arm. She went through great lengths to even reach the beginning of the questline for that class, Devil Arm. Devil Arm, like a few other classes in Yggdrasil, were considered Special. That means that you required to fill a prerequisite to adopt it. Not all of those were difficult requirements. Some, like the 'Dancer' class, or 'Entonomancer', required that your character where of a certain gender or race. Others like 'Ninja' required a certain level. And finally, those classes that were like 'Devil Arm' required that the player completed some quests. And she completed those, and that was her reward.

But she had never heard it speak, and no one that shared this class with her even mentioned it. And the true horror of her actions finally took hold of her. In pursuing an ideal character that looked cool she imprisoned a demon inside of her body. And now it gained apparent sentience.

' **You went quiet there for a moment. What are you thinking about, partner?** '

And apparently it wouldn't shut up.

So, swallowing all of her fears back inside, she decided to just ignore 'It' alongside everything else that happened to her. If she escaped and reached a city she could probably locate a GM and demand clarifications, as well as ask for help after she shouted his or hers ears off.

Maybe this was Yggdrasil version 2? With advanced AI settings and improved gameplay and this was a new area? This was very much possible, since the technology advanced by leaps and bounds from 10 years ago.

So the devs decided to port everyone that was present at the end to this new game, like a secret beta, and she would be one of the first to explore it. Yes, that was the most logical reason she could find for her situation, and that's what she was going with. But no matter how cool all of that sounded, she had things she needed to do tomorrow, thus she needed to find a GM and log off. With this in mind, she decided to make her way out of wherever she was. Maybe this area was like a tutorial?

As it turns out, escaping was easier done than said. She just tried to spread her hands apart and the ropes, that seemed to be made of vine, broke like tissue paper, the same happening to the ones binding her feet, and before hitting the ground she felt herself placing her hands in the ground and jumping to a straight up position in one impressive feat of acrobatics in such a small room.

"Huh, neat."

' **What's neat, partner?** ' She steadfastly ignored the hand. Don't talk to the hand.

It seemed like the controls were similar to the ones before, where she just needed to think what she wanted to do and her character would take action. And that was the basis of most melee classes in the game. While magical classes would need to cast a spell, most melee classes would resort to mostly using fighting styles and techniques, with the occasional buff and special attack mixed in between, and so in Yggdrasil your combat efficiency would be based on your reaction time and decision making skills.

Well, not that she was all that great in that department, since she didn't really focus too much on PvP.

Now that she was free and upright she was about to make her way towards the door when she noticed somethings she missed before, the first being that many of what she previously thought were corpses were alive and barely breathing. What was just a cruder version of a slaughterhouse suddenly turned into something close to a torture room, where the victims of whoever put them here were left to bleed to their deaths.

Those devs were hardcore.

And second was a big Demi-Humanoid creature bound in chains and with its hide filled with bleeding cuts and gashes. It looked like a mix between a human man and a crocodile, with a bluish hide, slightly webbed hands and fleet and a large tail, and Yui could instantly recognize it as being a Lizardman or some sort of werelizard. They didn't exist in Yggdrasil mk 1, but were present in many other forms of media. Frankly, she never thought about them missing in the game.

Yui would think that this was just a corpse, but the slight movement of its chest and flaring of its nostril proved that it was just badly injured, maybe nearly dead.

"Is this some sort of NPC?" She thought out loud.

' **Some sort of what?** ' Damn it.

"Never mind it." And now she was answering her hand…

Walking closer to the lizardman, Yui tried the usual conversation starter. Even if heavily injured on the outside, an NPC would always answer

"Hello"

She obtained no response. Was this an NPC or just the scenario?

"Hello" She tried once again, louder. Maybe this was a problem with the server. And once again no response was given.

Deciding to make her way to the door, she stood up and started walking. As soon as she started to inspect how to open it, she heard a whisper of some sort coming from behind her.

Looking back, Yui saw the lizardman had his head slightly lifted, and was looking straight at her.

So, resigned to try one last time, Yui walked over and greeted him, and this time she did receive a reply of some sort, it was barely a whisper and she wouldn't be able to hear it had the not been silent as a grave. But the problem was that she couldn't understand it. It was in a different language.

Not receiving an answer, the lizardman repeated what he said at first, and grew agitated when the only response he got was a confused look.

It was at this time that the door opened and in walked a creature Yui wasn't too fond of meeting again. It walked like a human but had the head of a cobra and four pairs of arms and each could equip a different weapon, and it was called Serpent people.

Serpent People were well known in the Humanoid realms of Yggdrasil, being one of the most common enemies for the areas between level 20 and 40 in the game, their poison, multiple arms and damage over time mechanics being a perfect combination to teach new players how to fight against those mechanics. They also were also known to be extremely annoying to deal with if you did not have any counter for those mechanics.

As soon as the Serpent Man processed that one of its prisoners had escaped and was in the process of helping another it made a loud sound between a yell and a hiss and all the noise outside ceased a few moments later.

Not wanting to find out how many more of them were outside, Yui lifted the wounded lizard carefully and setting it on her shoulder, made her escape out of the building.

By which I mean she just threw the poor bastard over her shoulder and kicked the enemies on her path, just like she did with any NPC unlucky enough to be part of an escort quest on a VRMMORPG.

Despite the surprisingly easy way she dealt with her first enemy, what made Yui stop once she locating at which she found herself in. She was inside a mangrove, and close from the sea, if she was to go by the salty smell in the air, and all around were crudely made and poorly maintained wooden constructions with a bonfire on the centermost point of the small village, with close to three dozen serpent man in what might have passed for ceremonial clothing surrounding it.

Just as she finished inspecting the scenario all hell broke loose, with every single serpent-person that had anything close to a weapon running towards her with clear intent to do harm.

Dropping her recently-acquired charge like a sack of potatoes and receiving a grunt of displeasure in return ('Huh, nice work there devs') Yui prepared herself for the onslaught activating the first instance of her Martial Lord class [ **Control of the Air Sphere** ], a skill that allowed her full control of a certain area around her, making it easier on the player to dodge, block, redirect every attack and strike back at any enemies on this said area, with its size varying depending on level and her attributes, and since she was a level 100 Yui's area would be pretty big. That was in Yggdrasil 1.

Here, however, it worked differently, it seemed. Instead of just making it easier on her by allowing a more autonomous response from her character, Yui was surprised by how she felt when she activated the skill. It felt as if the world had slowed to a crawl, as if everything and everyone but herself was moving through mud, and she could feel the next move of everything on it. This surprised her to such an extent that her focus was disrupted and the technique was cancelled, resulting on her taking a hit from a club to her arm and another from a spear directly to her heart.

Now it was the serpent folk's turn to be surprised, since both hits apparently did as much damage to their enemy as being poked by a toddler, and they took a step back in awe.

Taking advantage of this lull in the battle, Yui once again activated [ **Control of the Air Sphere** ] and now, more used to the effect of the skill, proceeded to punch the closest mob in the chest with such strength that it flew back and hit a tree with a splat, the noise of its bones fragmenting being heard by all, Yui included.

' **Eww'**

Damn, those devs didn't pull any punches. This was definitely 18+.

From that point onwards Yui proceeded to kill each and every single mob in the vicinity with a variety of punches, elbow strikes and kicks that to an onlooker would look like a coldhearted massacre.

To Yui she was just dispatching the enemy in the most efficient way without wasting mana and getting used to the full range of movement that was available to her by the new effect of her skill.

Finally reaching the last enemy she quickly dispatched it, a hatchling by the looks of it, with a drop kick that sunk its head on its body, she turned around to where she left her change and made her way to the NPC, that in typical NPC fashion was just sitting still and shaking like a leaf.

"Hello" She tried again. And once again the lizard man didn't answer her with words. Instead he pushed itself to its feet and tried to limp his way out of the village.

Having no patience to deal with this kind of thing, she made the gesture to open her inventory to pick two potions she knew she had and would help in this situation, just to have absolutely nothing pop up.

'Duh.'

Trying to remember how she did it the first time, she waved her hands in the air for a while until she saw both of them being covered by some sort of black hole and she felt this items on her hand. Repeating it until it felt natural to open her new inventory, something that she found out could be easily done just by thinking about getting some item inside and reaching for it, she turned around looking for the NPC, seeing that it only now was starting to clear the village.

Using her powerful legs, she cleared that distance with a leap and landed just behind the lizardman without it even realizing she was there due to her [ **Silent Steps** ] passive.

Stopping it with one hand she proceeded to hand the first potion to the lizardman and after a brief second of surprise it tried to refuse. 'Weird behavior to a NPC' She thought. It seemed like she would have to do it the hard way, something she wouldn't have even thought about if this game wasn't so well programmed.

So, running out of patience she grabbed the lizard by its neck, parted its mouth open and proceeded to pour all the contents of the potion inside it until there was nothing left inside of the bottle.

At first the little thing was outraged, but that look soon turned into surprise and then awe as the potion, a common [Healing Potion], worked its magic and cured most of his wounds.

The second potion was one she bought a long time before, when she still walked with her first guild. In Yggdrasil information was currency, and many kinds of information were locked behind a language barrier. There were sever methods for most players to unlock a language, but there were four that were more commonly used.

The first would be to pay a hefty and be taught by a special NPC, one for each language, and there were several. Having spent something close to five years in the game, she had passed by most of them.

The second would be to use items like tomes and books to learn a certain language. You needed a total of fifteen books for each language, and they couldn't be the same book, of course. All of the other languages she knew she learnt like that.

The third way was by using the item [Shooting Star], and no one was stupid enough to use it like this.

The fourth way was to drink a special kind of potion that would allow the user to understand any and all languages, as well as be understood, for a set period of time determined by the size of the portion, and only spoken words, not written. And that is the method she was about to use.

Downing the potion in one go (Dear Lord, she had never drunk piss, but if she had she was sure the taste would've been the same .), she tried for the fifth time. Would it work?

"Hello."

The widening of its eyes was answer enough.

"I can understand you." It whispered with a deep hissing voice, in that unnatural way that was caused by the potion. "Who are you? What are you? What do you want with me?" It asked.

And looking up and down Yui, said once again "And why are you naked?"

 **/-/**

 **So, did you like it? Please tell me, the only way I can improve is with criticism, and if I improve you'll have more fun reading what I write, so it's not like you won't get anything in return.**

 **Also, I'm not sure I'll be able to keep something close to an update schedule, but I might try.**

 **Finally, I want to say that none of the places, innovations or 'historical events' that happened in the 'real world' I describe in this fic will have any effects on the story. This is just me having fun with the world where Ainz and my OC came from.**

 **Thank you.**

 **/-/**

 **Sato Yui/Uzumaki Naruto**

 **Human - 0**

 **Martial Artist - 5**

 **Martial Lord - 10**

 **Ki Master Outer - 15**

 **Ki Master Inner - 15**

 **Thief - 5**

 **Ninja - 15**

 **Avenger - 5**

 **Demon Hunter - 10**

 **Devil Arm - 15**

 **Ashura – 5**

 **Known Skills:**

 **Passive –**

 **[Dark Sight]**

 **[Silent Steps]**

 **Actives –**

[ **Control of the Air Sphere** ]


End file.
